


Ich mach keine MILFs

by LuchaLiebe



Category: Tatort
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Episode: 1030 Hardcore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Old Men, Smut and Feels, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe
Summary: Sauereien und alte Männer mit Gefühlen.
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ich mach keine MILFs

**Author's Note:**

> Hab gestern Morgen Hardcore geguckt. War wie ein Autounfall. Aber scheinbar sinds ja immer die Unfälle, die mich dann zum Schreiben zwingen. Obwohl mein Herz für die Jungs eher in den 90ern schlägt, sag ich auch nicht gleich nein zu ein paar lustigen (oder auch bittersüßen?) Interaktionen im fortgeschrittenen Alter.  
> Ich sag nur so viel, ich bin hier sprachmäßig eng am Ausgangstext geblieben, wenn ihr wisst, was ich mein.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Ivo bemerkt die Blicke schon die ganze Zeit, aber er hat keine Lust drüber zu reden. Er ist sauer. Auf dem kurzen Weg zum Wagen schaut er Franz warnend an. Der tut so als wüsst er von nichts, schaut in die Wolken. Sie sind beide etwas wacklig unterwegs, der Geruch von Sex klebt in der Nase trotz der frischen Luft. Man kann's ihm trotzdem ansehen, wie er sich die Worte zurecht legt. Ivo räuspert sich, als ihm doch der Blick verrutscht beim Einsteigen ins Auto, hin zur Ausbeulung in Franz' Anzughose, die der ganz unverblümt herumträgt. Wie der schon die ganze Zeit redet, Gangbang hier, blasen da. Als wär an all dem nichts dabei. Für so einen Dreh wohl ganz normal, aber das ist nicht ihre Welt. 

Im Wagen dreht Franz den Schlüssel in der Zündung. "Ich dacht, das findst daneben?" Er nickt rüber zum Haus vom Jordan hinter der Mauer. In der Kabine ist nichts zu hören vom Treiben drinnen. 

Ivo gibt einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, winkt ab. Er hat wirklich keine Lust, drüber zu reden. 

"Komisch, das", sagt Franz und parkt aus. Beim Schulterblick machen seine Augen einen Umweg über Ivos Schoß. "Oder ist's mehr dein Ding? 'DP'?"

Er kanns nicht ausstehen, wie Franz das sagt wie Vokabeln im Fremdsprachenkurs. "Jetzt schau halt auf die Straße", sagt Ivo und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Er sieht aus dem Fenster gegen den Druck in seiner Jeans. Herrgott, dabei ist er doch keine zwanzig mehr, nicht mal vierzig. Dieser ganze Fall ist für die Sau, aber sowas von.

Das ist nicht die Strecke zurück in die Innenstadt. 

Franz schaltet und die Knöchel seiner Hand drücken von außen gegen Ivos Oberschenkel. "Oder warns der Hendrik und der Jeff? Hm? Wirklich 'schöne Schwänze' hoam die gehabt, fand ich ja", sagt er, so ganz unbefangen. "Fandste nicht auch?" 

Jung warn sie gewesen und groß, die beiden. So ähnlich hatten Franz und er wohl auch mal ausgehen. Bloß nicht rasiert und beschnitten, damit man ganz deutlich die rosa Eichel von Spucke glänzen sehen konnte. Schmale Hüften und stramme Hintern, wies wohl gerade so angesagt ist. Nicht, dass er so genau hingeschaut hätte. 

Ivo zieht das Knie an, aber das nützt jetzt wohl sowieso wenig.

"Ja, woas weiß denn I", sagt er. "Du bist hier der 'Gangbang' Spezialist. Du wolltest ja gleich mitmachn." 

Franz biegt auf einen Schotterweg entlang einer Autobrücke. Nebenan liegt ein leeres Grundstück und ein verkommendes Haus hinter Bauzaun. Auf der anderen Straßenseite steht das einsame Schild einer Bushaltestelle. 

Ivo sieht alarmiert zu seinem Freund auf, als der den Motor abstellt und die Handbremse zieht. "Was hast denn hier vor?" 

"Ivo, wir hoam den ganzen Tag andern Leut beim Verkehr zugschaut. Denkst, das macht mich nicht 'geil'?" Franz schnallt sich ab, eine Hand schon auf dem Weg an den Gürtel. Sein Ton ist immer noch spielerisch und das beruhigt Ivo. 

"Ach, packs weg", sagt er trotzdem und windet sich im Sitz. Aber ganz abwenden kann er sich nicht. Er bildet sich ein, die Wulst über Franz' linkem Oberschenkel zu sehen, obwohl die Hose nicht so eng sitzt wie einst und die Falten Schatten werfen. 

Franz guckt ihn an, ganz selbstzufrieden. Ivo hat ihm in die Karten gespielt. Zefix, er hätts ihm lieber nicht sagen sollen, damals. Jetzt scheints sein Freund manchmal drauf anzulegen. Genau darum wollt er nicht reden, weil er nämlich gewusst hat, dass es so kommen wird. Und zwar so, mit Franz, der sich über die Schaltkonsole lehnt und sich mit langen Fingern am Knopf von Ivos Jeans zu schaffen macht. 

Frauen darf Ivo ja nachsteigen, aber bei Männern schlägts Alarm. Passiert schon selten genug, dass er sich überhaupt überwindet. Kann er doch nichts dafür, dass heute zwei knackige Burschen vor ihren Augen eine Dame versorgen. Aber bei Franz kann er da protestieren wie er will. Bloß erwähnen, dass es ein bisschen schwul ist, seinem besten Kumpel an die Wäsche zu gehen, damit der nicht an andere Kerle denkt, darf Ivo nicht, schon klar. Ist okay so, dann müssen sie auch nicht besprechen, dass Ivo selbst vielleicht ein bisschen schwul ist. Das hatten sie schon durch und das brauchte auch keine Wiederholung. 

"Die warn ganz nett", erzählt Franz im Plauderton während er an Ivos Reißverschluss zerrt.

"Ah so", knurrt Ivo. 

"Ganz vernünftige Jungs." Franz atmet gegen die Seite von Ivos Gesicht. "Wahnsinn, wie die dem Mädl direkt ran gegangen sind."

"Franz", sagt Ivo, meint es als Warnung. Er dreht den Kopf weg. Rollt mit den Augen. 

Sein Freund nimmt seine Hand und führt sie sich zwischen die Beine. "Fühl mal", sagt er. 

Der Winkel ist ungünstig mit dem Gurt vor der Brust und dem Becherhalter zwischen ihnen, aber er leistet Folge. Im selben Moment tuts Franz ihm gleich. 

"Nicht schlecht für oin alten Mann", beißt Ivo hervor. Franz presst sich warm gegen die Innenfläche seiner Hand, Form und Größe vertraut. 

Franz versucht sich als Amateurdarsteller in diesem privaten Porno und saugt die volle Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. "Bin beeindruckt von deiner Manneskraft, Ivo", sagt er, Spott hörbar. "Ist der für mia?" 

Ivo bleckt die Zähne, die alte Wunde tief. "Was soll des, Franz? Wir sinds ned beim Hauer oder beim Jordan." 

Franz küsst ihn, aber nicht wie im Porno. Sowas passiert nur ganz selten. So selten, dass Ivo für einen Moment vergisst, dass sie hier mitten im Feld parken und zurück im Präsidium zum Verhör der Komparsen erwartet werden. Er vergisst sogar fast, dass er sauer ist. 

Franz küsst ihn und hält sein Gesicht fest.

Dann lässt er ihn los und beugt sich runter. Schon schiebt er Ivos Pulli hoch, zieht ihm das Unterhemd aus der Hose. 

"Au, Himmel", macht Ivo, dessen Arm jetzt eingeklemmt wird. 

"Entschuldige." Franz richtet sich kurz auf um die Hüfte anzuheben, damit er Ivos Arm freigeben und sich die Hose ein Stück runterschieben kann. Elegant siehts nicht aus. 

Ivo machts ihm nach. Viel muss er ja nicht mehr tun. Genau da triffts ihn irgendwie besonders, dass sie sich gerade ziemlich dämlich benehmen, wie zwei notgeile Teenager. In der Kabine riechts nach Sex, oder kommt das noch vom Besuch beim Jordan? 

Franz' Mund macht keine Umschweife und landet in seinem Schoß, wo er mit Ivos Schwanz gefüttert wird. Ivo fragt sich, ob Franz den auch als schön bezeichnen würde. Oder das zumindest früher getan hätte. Er unternimmt immer noch, was er kann für seine Hygiene und das Aussehen da unten, aber obwohl sich noch keiner beschwert hat, ist er auch noch nicht zum Dreh eingeladen worden. 

Was man von der Frisur seines Freunds in der Haltung über den Kragen seines Mantels sehen kann, ist unordentlich, herausgewachsen und fängt schon an, sich zu locken. Ivo lässt seine rechte Hand in Franz' Nacken wandern, die andere sucht nach Halt am Fahrersitz. 

Es ist einfach sich vorzustellen, dass Franz ihn zurück liebt, wenn sie so herumfummeln. Das hier müsste kein Dienstwagen sein, sondern ihr Familienauto auf dem Weg in den Urlaub. Das Wort Flitterwochen hat er schon lange aufgehört zu denken. Es geht in den Süden ans Mittelmeer. 

Das sind die Sachen, die er sich vorstellt, nichts mit Pipi und Bisse in Weichteile. Das ist eben der Unterschied zwischen Jens und Henning zugucken und seinen Freund spüren. 

Franz ist sehr effektiv darin, diese Fantasieblase zu zerstören, als er auftaucht, lockerer Griff und mittleres Tempo um Ivo bei Stange zu halten. 

"Spritz mir ins Gesicht", sagt er mit feuchten Lippen und dunklen Augen. 

Ivo verschließt seine und reibt drüber, zur Sicherheit. Das verräterische Teil in Franz' Hand zuckt trotzdem. "Red koan Stuss." 

"Ich meins ernst, Ivo", beharrt Franz. "Was die Uschi kann, das kahn I auch." 

Ivos Hüften stottern. "Wer is Uschi?" 

Franz schaut ihn an wie den letzten Depp. "Oda wies die hieß. Meinetwegen auch Jeff. Oda Hendrik? Hm, welchen fandst besser?" 

"Hoid die Klappe, Franz", sagt Ivo. Er kann nicht mehr. Der bringt ihn unter die Erde, und zwar vor seiner Zeit und bevor es die Lunge schafft. 

"Kannst dir vorstellen, mia sinds Hendrik, wenn du kommst", besitzt er auch noch die Dreistigkeit vorzuschlagen. Dazu gibt er selbst gar kein schlechtes Bild ab, wie er sich wieder vorbeugt mit geschlossenen Augen und geöffneten Lippen, wartend. Beiläufig zupft er sich ein ergrautes Haar von der Oberlippe. 

Ivo greift nach dem Haltegriff überm Fenster.

Franz' Hand wird schneller, vollzieht bei jedem Auf eine kleine Drehung. Das kann er gut. Seine schlanken Finger sind glitschig, obwohl Ivo seit einiger Zeit auf einen Topf Vaseline neben dem Tempokarton gar nicht mehr verzichten kann. 

"Los, gib mir den Cumshot", fordert Franz ihn auf und Ivo hasst, dass ihm das Dreckswort ein Stöhnen abpresst, weil er Franz' Atem auf seiner feuchten Spitze bei jedem Runter fühlen kann. "Wie auf den Covern. Spritz ab. Spritz mich voll." 

Ihm klingeln die Ohren. Dass Franz so daher redet, jetzt! Gemischte Gefühle lassen seinen Magen Saltos schlagen und sein Herz gefährlich stark hämmern. Er hat zum Glück keine Zeit, sich um einen Infarkt zu sorgen. Franz schiebt die Zunge vor, nur die Spitze ragt heraus. Sie ist pink und einladend. 

" _Jebote_! Franz-!" 

Als er sieht, wie seine Schüsse milchig auf den dunklen Wimpern seines Freundes landen, auf dem Schwung seiner Lippen, auf seiner Zunge und dem Kinn, kommts ihm fast vor, als würd er noch mal feuern, anders, tiefer. So intensiv wies schon lange nicht mehr wahr. 

Franz schmiert sich die letzten Tropfen auf der Wange ab und rutscht zurück auf den Fahrersitz. Seine versaute Hand hält er von sich gestreckt, damit ihre Klamotten nichts abbekommen. 

"Na, wie seh ich aus?", fragt er süffisant. Das eine Auge muss er zukneifen. Er wird seinem Freund das hier vorhalten, wenn der sich das nächste Mal über Geschmäcker echauffiert, das sieht Ivo kommen. 

Darum fackelt er nicht lange und schnallt sich jetzt doch auch ab. "Ekelhaft", sagt er, aber ohne rechten Biss. Dazu fehlts an Stimmfestigkeit. 

Zu Franz' Gunsten muss anerkannt werden, dass er erst nach einem Taschentuch greift, nachdem er sich in Ivos hohler Faust ergossen hat. Die ganze Zeit hat der Sauhund ihn angeguckt mit dem verdammten Zeug im Gesicht, da ist sich Ivo gar nicht so sicher, obs nun sein Geschick beim wichsen oder das gestreichelte Ego vom Franz ist, dass ihn letztendlich zum Höhepunkt gebracht hat. 

Als sie zum Marienhof abbiegen und die Fenster wieder Hochkurbeln, reibt sich Franz die Augen und flucht. 

Ivo sieht ihn schief an. Sauer ist er nicht mehr, aber zugeben muss er das ja nicht. "Hod die Nikki wohl recht gehabt", sagt er absichtlich kryptisch. 

Franz beäugt ihn misstrauisch im Rückspiegel. 

Ivo zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut aus dem Fenster. "Meinst ich lern koa Leute kennen auf so Drehs und unterhalt mich? Die Leut finden mich sympathisch." 

Sie teilen ein Grinsen, als sie an die bisswütige Matz vom Callcenter denken. 

"Womit denn?", hakt Franz nach. Er ist ja nicht umsonst Kommissar. 

"Sie meint des gefällt keinem, so eins von deinen 'Bukkakes'."

"Och", sagt Franz und blinzelt. "Mit Schwimmbrille würd I's ma überlegn. Ihr beide seids einfach engstirnig. Vielleicht war sie auch a Baltin?" 

"Hod's di? Wir sinds weltoffen und leidenschaftlich. Des hat mit deim Rumgesaue nichts zu tun!" 

"Des glaub I jetzt erst, wenn I's seh", gibt Franz auf eine lässige Art zurück, die Ivo deutlich macht, dass er gerade seinen Kopf Heimatstolz voran in die Schlinge gelegt hat. 

Erst auf der Treppe zum Eingang, wo sie ein paar Kollegen grüßen, legt Franz neben ihm den Kopf schief, als würd ihm grad noch was einfallen. Jetzt ist er dran mit Schulterzucken. 

"Weist, I würds _gern_ sehn, Ivo", sagt er, einfach so und in einem dieser Anflüge von entwaffnender emotionaler Ehrlichkeit.


End file.
